


An ever-fixed mark

by Melitot



Series: By watchfires and thrones of crowned kings [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Pre-Slash, Shameless Quoting of Classics, Theatre, Thor Feels, Thor is In a Lyrical Mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He thinks he could get used to this mood, because there is something extremely intimate in listening to erudite jests while in the company of trusted people. But suddenly he's not smiling anymore, and maybe he shouldn't have been before either. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An ever-fixed mark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un faro sempre fisso](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12916) by Melitot. 



> Title and second quote come from Shakespeare's sonnet CXVI; first quote ("green-ey'd monster...") is from _Othello_ , which I was re-reading when Loki decided he liked the reference and poked my muse. The third quote is obviously from _Romeo and Juliet._  
>  First installment of a Thunderfrost series. It may also be read as a stand-alone, if you like :)  
> Un-betaed.

 

_O! beware, my lord, of jealousy;_  
 _It is the green-ey'd monster which doth mock_  
 _The meat it feeds on._

 

Thor loves Midgard, lives on challenges and is a social animal, thus it's inevitable to see him dragged, one evening, with good-humoured but merciless irony to discover Shakespeare. Tony Stark – he's the one behind the joke, no doubt. He and the memory of a battle in the woods.  
Thor discovers that theatre is to his liking: it tastes of home, he won't deny it. The others wink at each other in the half-light.  
He thinks he could get used to this mood, because there's something extremely intimate in listening to erudite jests while in the company of trusted people.  
But suddenly he's not smiling anymore, and maybe he shouldn't have been before, either. He hears only _green-eyed monster_ , _jealousy_ , and _damned_. Even though he's sorry to see everyone worried, he sinks into bitterness. It's his brother's gift, after all: never had Thor been sombre before his hate.

Jealousy. Envy. Rage for rejected affection, which corrodes to deformation. Oh, Loki...

 _But love is an ever-fixed mark_ – he thinks afterwards, alone with himself, the melancholies of the night and a book of sonnets – _that looks on tempests and is never shaken_.  
( _A madness most discreet, a choking gall, and a preserving sweet._ )  
He closes the book. He's tired of wavering upon the abyss' edge.  
If inattentive affection has hurt Loki, a conscious love shall lead him back. And it will be Thor to make it happen. It will be his greatest challenge.

 

 


End file.
